


honey and no pain

by heylifeitsemily



Series: do android detectives dream of electric sheep? [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, I'm talking real implied, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: Nick doesn't remember lending her his trench coat.





	honey and no pain

The fan in his office sputtered out a few nights ago, neither of them having found the time or spare parts to put it back in working order. Nick imagines it has little to do with the heat creeping up his neck.

“See something you like, Valentine?” Velma doesn’t look up from the case file in her lap, but she makes a point to un-cross and re-cross her legs again. A smart mouth goes a long way, but it pays to remember how much can be said with no words at all.

He pulls at his collar and plays it off as scratching his chin, neither of which makes a whole lot of sense. Ticks that he picked from a different man an eon ago. Nick leans back in his chair, trying to keep his stare from becoming impertinent. “See something that belongs to me, actually.”

“My, my, detective, how boorish of you,” she deadpans. She hasn’t come across a new tube of lipstick in a few weeks, said she was saving what was left for special occasions. She must have some big plans for the night; the dark red of her lips quirks up, the rest of her face obscured by the hair falling to her shoulders.

She slides one foot up her calf in a slow, lackadaisical fashion, calculating as ever. His eyes follow it before snapping back to her face.

“Don’t remember saying you could borrow the jacket.” Nick stands, coming around the desk to lean against it. There’s not much point in pretense with his fans whirring like that, but he folds his arms over his chest anyhow, watching from afar.

“Well,” Velma sounds out. She cocks her head to the side, flipping to the next page of the file. “Guess you’ll just have to come take it.”

Her legs are bare as far up as the coat covers. And maybe then some. She crosses her ankles, but beyond that shows no further intention of moving.

He loosens his tie. She’s going to be the death of him, but _damn_, what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Rupi Kaur's _Milk and Honey_. the full poem reads:  
“you look like you smell of  
honey and no pain  
let me have a taste of that”
> 
> a real short one with a very cliche ending before dinner and research papers. but Emily, you say, when did they get together? When did this become commonplace between the two of them? and partner, I don't know how to get from A to C but maybe one day we'll piece it together with each snapshot and snippet I send out into the void in the desperate hope that you'll read it and be a little bit happier for it


End file.
